In the manufacture of metal containers, for example paint cans, it has generally been the practice to attach bosses to the sides of the container as attachment points for formed wire bails. Following the introduction of plastic containers, the same concept was applied, except that the bosses were molded as an integral part of the container. Additionally, plastic bails were utilized with plastic containers in a manner similar to that used for the wire bails. The requirement of bosses on the sides of the container to support the bail is objectionable as the bosses complicate the container manufacturing operation, particularly the molding of plastic containers, and provide an obstruction, often requiring a particular orientation, during subsequent filling, sealing, nesting and similar operations.
In the last decade, it has been proposed to provide the bail as an integral part of the container body. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,382, issued to Raymond A. Heisler on May 1, 1973, discloses a plastic pail having a handle molded integrally with the top rim of the pail. The application of the disclosed integral handle is limited in that the pail and handle must be injection molded and the handle must be mounted near the upper edge at a flange or similar widened structure.
The necessity of molding the handle integrally with the container was eliminated in the disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,069 issued to Ronald C. Owen on June 5, 1973. However, in order to provide the carrying ability and stability to the carrier sleeve, the patent provides for the interlocking of the sleeve with the container end and closure assembly. The requirement of the interlocking of the sleeve with the container end severely limits the usefulness of the carrier and complicates the container manufacture or assembly.
Therefore, one object of the present invention is to provide a one-piece bail which can be manufactured independently of the container.
Another object of the invention is to provide a one-piece bail which can be manufactured by injection molding which is adapted to be utilized with containers manufactured of various materials and design.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a one-piece bail which does not require a particular circumferential orientation and is independent of the design of the upper edge area and closure of the container.
A further object of the invention is to provide a one-piece bail which can be assembled to a container after the latter has been filled and sealed to eliminate problems of obstructions and bail-related orientation during the manufacture, filling and sealing operations.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description.